A World of Pure Existence
by ZeroTheGreyWolf
Summary: A world existing for no one but itself. A world with many strange phenomenons to yet be discovered or told of. A World of Mysteries beyond belief. A World...of Pure Existence.
1. Intro WIP

A world of pure…Existence.

By: TheAshenOnez

"A past fluttered with life…A Present Existing with nothing… A Future with no hope in sight"

"This comes a tale of a man… a wolf… A grey wolf man…one with no recollection of the past nor future or present…one who has fallen prey to Amnesia."

"This mans name…is Zero"

"within the confines of a broken down and abandoned hospital…. Zero was laying on a operation table with many scars across his chest and face…Scars he had no recollection due to the fact of his amnesia.. But to his luck he was saved and yet alone, so unharmed…. He stirred in his sleep to a nightmare of screaming helpless innocent voices.. a world consumed by the confines of oddity and destruction..a world of… Existence"

Zero:…*snoring silently, but groaning loudly in his sleep to the sound of the screaming voices of his past and present…but cannot recognize them which drove him to wake up out his sleep*… GAH!?...*heavily panting, sweating to his reaction as he took slow look around after realizing the hospital…was torn in half right down the middle*…W-what….what the fuck happen here….*his voice griped silently to make sure he wasn't heard just incase from screaming during his wake up as he slowly got up from the table and staggered to his feet slowly walking looking around at all the dead bodies as he went down the hall*…These…people…children and all….What happen?...*his eyes widen with a flashing clear ice blue of his color of his eyes showed him the events after through a flashback*….N-no…..I can't see this any longer…*he couldn't look away as his gaze watched every moment of people and children being smashed by the rubble of the hospital slamming down on them all and split down in half*….These poor people…*he slowly walked down the hall more to find a bathroom, and walked in to check himself in the mirror*…So…This is me…*eyes as cold and clear as ice….A body of a grey male wolf anthro…muscled but yet skinny enough to fit into places….6 foot tall…*…Interesting body…*he looked down at his combat boots and his perfectly un ripped pants*…Alright…good..*feeling his ass for anything in the back pockets he comes to find a wallet..to that he opens it seeing his info*..My name is Zero… Male 18 …6 foot tall…175 lbs…Single…*closing it to some sigh of relief as he put it back into his rear pocket* atleast I have no one important to worry about….right?

*through out the hospital it started to shake with the ground moving as zero was staying near the hall way at the entrance of the bathroom…to only see a giant gaping hole in the middle of the hospital beginning to swallow itself and close up*

Zero:…What the fuck is going on…why is this city torn to sunders….Who caused this…or better question…What made this… *looking around as he was grabbing some gear he could find in the rubble…A perfectly sharpend cutting knife…a Hatchet…and a duffle bag with some medical stuff with stitches and medicine for flus and other diseases*…So far this will help me…but for how long can this help me last…I need to keep moving…*he began to climb up out of the rubble to the broken down stable roof zone*…Holy shit…*standing up top he can see the total carnage of lives and buildings broken down into either halves or pieces*…..This isn't something natural…definitely not a fucking regular earthquake…this was intended…even I can see that…But since I survived…That means there are others…*he began to climb down from the surface of the roof down the side of the hospital gently down to the street*

*As he slid down the side of the building to the streets, he came upon a lot of broken down cars and buildings flooding the streets even with corpses*

Zero: yeash….These people barely had any time for anything…*walking around carrying his hatchet as he sniffed around for any beating hearts around* hmmmm..*sniff sniff*….Only corpses… Sadly…somewhat…if their were survivors here…it would mean they have guns or something up their sleeves ….*checking through broken down cars he could shift bodys out off safely and check for anything that might be able to help him*…hmm…Some groceries in here….*checking for some canned foods only to find 3 cans of Baked beans fresh and closed as he picked em out and put them away into his bag with a can opener he found*…this will help me for now…*checking for any weapons now in glove boxes as well*…hmm come on man..theirs gotta be gun here…I can't just survive on melee weapons alone…*checking around as he saw a police officer dead in his car with many holes through out his body*…Damn…no remorse from these …things…or event…that caused this all…*pick pocketing throughout the cops body taking his radio and finding a beautiful weapon*…Holy shit….hopefully it's got bullets…*manages to pull out*…Amazing…*it turns out to be a Model 870P Low profile Sights, Pakerize Finish and Tactical Light Fore-End*…Now for the main event…*checking for any slugs in the gun* it's got 1 bullet in it and 3 slugs on the side…Phew…this will be very helpful indeed…*taking the slug out to test the cock n load and clicks it to find out it's not dirty either and reinserts the Slug*…Alright.. Now to find a place to stay…*looking around the broken city from ontop of a broken down building up ahead*…Seems like a phew buildings survived…I bet there are living survivors in that stabalized neighborhood…no doubt about it…might need to stay clear of it…could be heavily armoured …..*getting down and he remembers the cops vest and returns to take it and puts it on as it fitst perfectly* …good bullet proof vest now..

"now with gear and some food to survive a week or so….Zero took off on a journey to where ever his mind wondered him to be..as his heart was in a no go for decisions for him to make…as he knew it would only lead him to more trouble"

Soooo…Comments on the intro I designed are indeed to ask if either I should really continue this or think of a different desgin for a story of my ideas

I already love this story myself and might type up the rest myself just for sheer enjoyment as I let my fingers do the talking…not my mind :D.

So do critique if need be. I love the way I type so anything bout my typing is un-needed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Man's Allowance for Life

"Reviewing"

"During the awakening of Zeros unknown amnesiac slumber, he was checking his surroundings and looking through the hospital for gear and to relieve himself of somewhat the stress of not even knowing his identity by pulling out his wallet during the bathroom visit…Soon after claiming his identity through the bathroom mirror, he went looting through the hospital for some medical supplies into a medical duffle bag…Soon after all he could be claimed from the hospital and got out and traveled down the side of the building after gaining his surroundings of the torn apart city…and coming across only some bean cans of food as well a shotgun in a police car with a walkie talkie with a bullet proof vest"

"Continuing"

*Zero was slowly walking throughout the road he came across being mostly clear of debris in a neighborhood down the way after climbing through body and car pile debris*

"What the fuck man…*he whispered to himself silently as he held the shotgun like one should as his eyes drifted around and sniffing for anyone else nearby or stalking him*….I detect no one…but can only smell the rotting corpses of these poor innocents…even the children…*gently climbing down from the debris as he got over to the street he came across and started walking silently towards the houses in a manner of which to protect himself if something jumps out*

*As he does so, he could hear only sounds of something demonic and monstrous chewing and chomping away far inside towards the kitchen area as he kicked down the door and only to see it was a giant monster sized half goat half wolf snarling standing there with the remains of a person in its hands and mouth as it staring me down as I stare it down with my shot gun* What are you going to do you fucking piece of demonic shit?!

*The creature snarls wildly and took of charging at Zero and threw the body remains away as it roars charging forward* GRAWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEAHHHHHH

*Focusing as Zero honed in on the Monster itself and shot it straight in the face with the shotgun and blowing off part of its making it drop lifelessly to the floor flopping as its grey matter spewed all over the walls behind it and spilling out onto the floor but bleeding as well creating a puddle of blood and grey matter*…..Fucking gods all mighty…*quickly cocks n loads it with another shell*..1 shell in…2 shells left.. Alright I've got it…..Hopefully their isn't more of the-

*And with his sentence nearing end, another one screeches loudly roaring coming charging through the walls towards Zero and tackling him to the ground trying to chew and bit at him as he used his knees to prop the demonic monster off him* SMILE FOR THE CAMERA YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH *cocks it and fire it straight through the demons face it a perfect circle as some blood and grey matter splattered on Zeros bullet proof vest and some of his fur and over the wall behind that one to and groans shifting the heavy body off him* Fucking cretins man…..Just means there is a shit ton of these monsters somewhere in the world or city….or worse….Fuck me man why do I got to wake up to this type of shit!? Of ALL FUCKING PEOPLE IT'S GOD DAMN ME!?...*sighs in relieving some stress and relaxes falling to his ass and back to the wall as he cocked and loaded another slug in*…1 in ….1 left…got it…*sighs and pulls out can of beans*…I am somewhat getting hungry…and these dead bodies of the demons will most likely warn off anyone who comes near this place….

*It was slowly starting to become nightfall as zero was boarding up the house he came across with the 2 demons he just killed and tossed to somewhere else in the room 1 of them busted a hole through from that was sleeping in their it seem*….Alright…time to set up a fire in the kitchen since I boarded up everything and checked the entire house…Nothing should be able to sense or see me or smell me in there…*As he does so, he goes and grabs some broken wood making a fire pit with stone pieces forming a circle and brought out a bit of gasoline from the basement he found some stored away in and doused the wood a bit and Lit it on fire with a Lighter he had found earlier coming through as well*…Phew…*grabs a bowl and starts cooking up the can of baked beans he had opened now as he stirred it with a wooden spoon here n there to evenly spread the heat out and soon after cooking he began to eat out of a bowl he cleaned and poured it into*…..mmmmm Fuck man after not having food for so long beans taste like heaven….*continues to gobble down the entire can and lays back in satisfaction yawning as he was on a blanket/pillow mat he had made from the debris of the destroyed couch pieces as he rubbed his eyes stretching* Yawwwwwwwwnnn!...mmurph…*slowly as he did his eyes closed and passing out in his makeshift bed on the floor in the kitchen next to the makeshift fireplace.*

*Upon his resting, Zero fell asleep at 8:55 P.M. and Rested well tonight from a bully full of freshly baked beans for dinner and was not disturbed through the night raids that tend to occur through either survivors gone mad with wanting more and more…or the demonic Mysterious presence that rules this world as of now*

*Snoring silently, Zero was slowly beginning to awake and rub his eyes yawning loudly stretching his arms out as he groaned softly and began to sit up as he looked around noticing the fire still had some flame left and that light was pouring in through cracks of the boarded up windows and can hear some wind blowing outside* ….grrr mpmh….*checking at the clock he found still working on the stove, it read out "7:15 A.M."*…Hmm better time to wake up to than any other time after 8…got more sun to burn the day away ..*grabbing at his gear and tools as he began to stuff them in the duffle bag as he had his shotgun on his hip clipped on as he slowly put his duffle bag on his back and did a few stretches* Time to get going…don't want to waste the day away *walking over to the front door he began to break down the wood he had all nailed into the walls to slowly walking outside and seeing all the beautiful blue sky and somewhat dark gas clouds and regular clouds*…Huh….Debris clouds…something must've fallen apart more and cause more pollution..*he slowly checked his surroundings before finally leaving the house and took off down the road more walking as he held his gun in hands off his hip clip*

*About 25 minutes rolls on by as Zero was continuously checking for any more demonic Monsters or Survivors as he slowly came across a broken down shopping district and walking in towards a Guitar store that was barely damaged by any of the debris* Huh….not really surprised that a place like this isn't damaged…Most of the battery supplies for amps and stuff are gone to…But…*looks over at the guitar section and coming across many guitars and an old looking western guitar and takes it in and strums it slowly*…feels nice…think I'll keep this *taking onto his back* excellent...now I've got entertainment while being stuck in this world….*his eyes flashed blue a bit*…Wait…*realizing his words*…Why would I say I am stuck here….*groans a bit as he got a guitar strap and put the guitar on his back rubbing his head* Am I stuck in this world…or have I always been in this world….*slowly the glowing stopped and his face went back to normal sighing in relief* Thank you…Me?...*he pondered on who to think as he had the guitar and took a couple of music sheets and stuffed the music learning book sheets in his duffle bag*… Alright…Time to get going….Times a wasting *began to walk out of the store and take off down the roads more straight down the area he first awoke and camped from* There is more to be found here….Something is needing to be found…or even…..Destroyed.

"And so on as Zero discovered some resemblance to his words of this world he has discovered throughout the Amnesia of his world…he is slowly now beginning to think…And to think a man should is always a man that could."


End file.
